Don’t go away
by Tanis Malfoy
Summary: Hermione acaba de terminar su relacion con el niño que vivió, draco malfoy esta muy extraño con ella.. algo asi como mas amable ¿que se trae en manos el sly? DHr leean y dejen reviews! (en ese orden eh!) es mi primer ff!
1. Cap 1

Don't go away Capitulo 1 Los primeros rayos del sol de abril salían e iban iluminando a una joven castaña de ojos marrones, con el pelo enmarañado, Hermione ya tenia 15 años, estaba cursando el 5° grado en Hogwarts, pero la chica estaba más liberada por ser vacaciones de semana santa. Al levantarse se dirigió al baño y se ducho, aunque liberada estaba un poco triste pues su novio Harry estaba en Beauxbotons, ya que hace poco se había conseguido limpiar el nombre de su padrino Sirius Black (obvio!!) y por motivos de trabajo (era auror) habían tenido que mudarse a Francia, y por lo tanto Harry tuvo que ser transferido a este colegio. Hermione se puso una falda corta de color rojo y una blusa de encajes blancos, en ese momento salio de la torre de Gryffindor y se dirigió al lago con una bolsa, al llegar hay, saco unos pergaminos y algo de tinta y luego con su varita le puso un hechizo de levitación, metió la pluma y empezó a escribirle una carta a Harry:  
  
Querido Harry: Tú sabes que te amo con toda mi alma pero este noviazgo por medio de cartas no está funcionando y yo solo pienso en ti y en lo lejos que estamos el uno del otro, además ni siquiera me has respondido las últimas 6 cartas y la presión de lo que dirá la siguiente me hace estremecerme .Por lo tanto creo que será mejor que dejemos las cosas así por un rato, ya sabes tomarnos un break, es que necesito espacio. Espero que no te molestes conmigo, pero esta puede ser nuestra última oportunidad de salvar nuestra relación.  
  
Nunca olvides que te amo  
  
Hermione  
  
Al terminar de escribir esto una lágrima corría por la mejilla de la chica -Extrañando a Potter?- dijo Draco con voz arrogante y burlona, y clásico porte altivo, ella se levanto le dio la espalda y dijo -Madura de una vez Malfoy- y cuando el Sly estaba apunto de contestar la chica salió de ahí dejándolo con las palabras en la boca -Ya será en otra ocasión, Hermione- murmuró Draco para si cuando la chica estuvo bastante alejada. Hermione envió la carta y estaba algo nervosa por la respuesta de chico. De pronto llego Ginny -vamos a Hosmade, nos acompañas?- dijo bastante emocionada -si- contestó la castaña. Al regresar vió un pergamino color crema sobre su escritorio, con manos temblorosas lo cogio-es de Harry- murmuro suavemente. En eso entra Ginny, -que te sucede?- dijo, Hermione alzo el pergamino -¿de quien es?- dijo la pelirroja, -Harry- dijo -y que esperas, ábrelo- respondió - es que tengo miedo- dijo la castaña -será peor si esperas más tiempo, pues cada vez que la veas querrás abrirla y no tendrás las fuerzas- le dijo -tienes razón- dijo ella y con un nudo en la garganta y valentía recogida, abrió el sobre y lo leyó Hermione: Yo te amo a pesar de la distancia y el tiempo, pero creo que este break no le servirá de nada a ninguno de los dos, así que lo mejor será que escojas: amigos o novios, se que sonara incomprensivo pero a la larga comprenderás como yo que es mejor decidirse de una vez para evitar sufrimientos  
  
Ojala algún día me perdones  
  
Harry  
  
Conforme la chica iba leyendo su vos empezaba a corromperse.  
  
-Hermione estas bien- dijo Ginny -voy al lago, compermiso- dijo la castaña - ¿te acompaño?- pregunto Ginny -me gustaría estar sola, pero gracias- -claro- respondió, ella tomo el pergamino y se dirigió al lago, al llegar y sentarse corrompió a llorar -Harry porque, yo te amo- murmuro para si, de pronto Draco le pregunta -¿Qué te hizo?- ella no respondió y siguió llorando - ¿Qué te hizo?- pregunto de nuevo esta vez con tono de lastima por verla llorar de esta manera, la chica alzo la mano que tenia el pergamino mientras seguía llorando, el la tomo y empezó a leerla y lo que más sorprendía al mismo Sly era que conforme leía sentía que la sangre le hervía, pero el chico supo disimularlo muy bien y dijo -era de esperarse de un cobarde como el- ella se quedo perpleja cuando el se levanto y le dio la mano para ayudarla y levantarse, sólo que antes de pensar ella había tomado su mano y se había levantado. Se limpio las lagrimas y la dijo -gracias- tomo el pergamino que estaba en la mano del chico y se dirigió hacia el castillo.  
  
****FIN DEL CAP.****  
  
Hola!!! Bueno que decir este es mi primer ff, asi que no sean rudos jejeje dejenme un review porfis!!!!!!!!  
  
Besitos la hermanita de ross malfoy Tanis malfoy 


	2. Cap 2

Capitulo 2 El director había realizado un pequeño baile por ser el último día de las vacaciones de semana santa, todos deberían asistir con una pareja, Ron iría con Lavander, Ginny con Altón, ella no iba ir por la noticia de Harry, hasta que Pansy Parkinson entro a la torre, -que deseas- pregunto Hermione -hablar contigo- dijo -te escucho- contesto -Vengo de parte de alguien al que le gustara ir contigo, que dices, si vas te esperara en la puerta del gran comedor, que dices- dijo - ahí estaré, creo- respondió, sin decir más Pansy se fue del lugar, ella estaba emocionada así que subió y empezó a buscar que ponerse mientras murmuraba para si misma mientras buscaba que ponerse -¡tenia que invitarme a última hora, hombres!- cuando al fin encontró algo, -al fin- dijo, y se puso un vestido púrpura de noche, largo, abierto de la parte de abajo, y con ayuda de varios peines y litros de poción alisadora para el cabello, se izó un peinado tipo chongo con dos rizos que se había dejado al frente y un hermoso bolso de mano del color de su vestido, unos pendientes largos en conjunto con un collar de perlas que le había regalado su mamá, unos tacones negros y se dirigió hacia el gran comedor, cuando sorpresa -Ron que haces aquí, ¿no ibas a ir con Lavander?- dijo ella cuando de repente llega la chica, -no vamos Ron- dijo -te ves bien- dijo el a su chica, ella se quedo muy apenada con el por la confusión cuando alguien a sus espaldas le dijo -luces, radiante Hermione- ella el darse la vuelta dijo -Malfoy- algo confundida -creo que por hoy puedes llamarme Draco, oye quieres bailas un poco- le dijo -supongo que si - dijo, el le tomo la mano y aun que ella sabía todo lo malo que el le había dicho sentía una sensación de seguridad que a ella misma extrañaba, pues solo Harry le había echo sentir eso, al entrar al gran comedor todo estaba lleno de estudiantes y las mesas estaban a los costados, empezaron a bailar y esta curiosa pareja era el centro de atención de todo el colegio, al dar las 12:00 y después de bailar un buen rato el la llevo al lago, se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo, -porque- le dijo ella -que cosa- respondió -porque me invitaste al baile- pregunto, el se le acerco, Hermione se empezó a poner nervosa, cuando Draco planto un húmedo pero dulce beso en la boca de la chica, lo que sintió ni siquiera Harry se lo había echo.  
  
****FIN DEL CAP.****  
  
HOLA!!! SUBI LOS PRIMEROS 2 CAP. JUNTOS PA QUE ME DEJEN SU OPINION PRONTITO JEJEJEJE  
  
ESPERO KE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA!!!!!!!  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS  
  
Besitos la hermanita de ross malfoy Tanis malfoy 


End file.
